princeofpersiafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Prince (Sands of Time)
Multiple Prince articles In my opinion an article called "Prince" should be about all the Princes. Since actually describing them all would create a huge article, I think it should list all the different Princes and which games (etc.) they star in. I suggest moving/renaming what is here now to "Prince (Sands of Time)" or similar, and creating a new "Prince" article with the list, which is how it would be done on Wikipedia. On a related note, "Prince (New)" should be called "Prince (Corruption)" or something better (hard to find a good name, since the game doesn't have any subtitle), because "New" isn't really the best description. "Prince (Original Trilogy)" works, but I don't think the PoP 3D Prince is related to the one in the first two games. I put Prince of Persia universe through a makeover to clearly show the different universes. I count 5 or 6 so far, depending on whether or not you consider film universe the same as the PoP game universe. Retodon8 23:30, December 16, 2009 (UTC) :First, I would like to commend you on your improvement of the Prince of Persia universe article. What you say is true, however, I think it would be better to have a Prince of Persia (disambiguation) page rather than move the most popular page on this wiki to just a list of the princes. And about the original Prince - I am pretty sure that he is the same in the first three games - there is a story continuation between them. Dakovski 07:26, December 17, 2009 (UTC) ::You have a point, the SoT Prince is obviously the most popular one, the one with the most games and backstory. "Prince (disambiguation)" makes sense for that list. A disambiguation link at the top of "Prince" linking to the list article will help people looking for one of the others. I never played PoP 3D, but I did watch a complete playthrough on YouTube. I must have missed the story link, but I'll take your word for it. :) I guess that makes 4 or 5 Princes, depending on the SoT game/film distinction. Actually I just realized one more, since the graphic novel has two. Retodon8 11:09, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I don't know if this has been resolved, but I think that this page should be retitled. Maybe something such as "Prince (Sands of Time)". Also, I think that a search or link to "Prince" should be directed to a disambiguous page. I don't know what the new Prince would be called, but probably renamed as well. The Sands of Time Prince may be the most notable, but this could be a problem with the current naming. --DKong 02:22, January 19, 2010 (UTC) name of prince's mother since i played battles of prince of persia, i know that his mother's name is "Mehri" User:91.1.217.97 :Could you please provide a screenshot of the dialogue. Sylvari 20:57, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Missing Games In the Prince's backstory, there are 3 games missing. Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands DS, Prince of Persia: The Forgotten Sands PSP, and Battles of Prince of Persia. These should be included. Byakuya Truelight 01:19, June 16, 2010 (UTC) The Prince's mother In Battles of Prince of Persia, his mother was, indeed, Mehri. it should be include in the relatives section. Her significance is high. It is what strained Sharaman and his son, the Prince, relationship. A photo of her is also provided in decent qualuty. Ascention to the throne? Whereas his father held the throne and died in the events of The Two Thrones, isn't the prince now consider King of Persia. Even though this isn't directly noted in the games, shouldn't this still be noted somewhere on the page? Crubs (talk) 07:31, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : I'm not really sure if we should. It is like counting our chickens before they are hatched, assuming that pregnant eggs are as goods as chicks. Besides, I doubt this is news to anyone. Fleet Command (talk) 15:56, April 5, 2013 (UTC) : Well I totally get that, which is why one uses iffy language such as "presumably" and "it is assumed". And so what if it isn't news? This is a wiki, alot things aren't. Besides, we have precedent, I recall reading on Farah's page: "It is popularly believed that the Prince and Farah later married and become the King and Queen of Persia and together ruled peacefully for many years as beloved monarchs of the Persian Empire." : Crubs (talk) 06:04, April 7, 2013 (UTC) :: Whoa! This sentence is an example of counting the grand-chicks of the chick ofsprings of the yet-to-be-hatched chicks before they are hatched! "Popularly belived" by whom? (Nobody asked me...) Why would the monarch of India become the queen consort of Persia? How can one tell if they become "beloved"? Hell, how can one tell whether the Persia in the game was an empire? :: You know, there is a Edit button on the user interface and a Delete button on the keyboard... 05:01, April 9, 2013 (UTC) addition to the sandwraith part of the prince's biography Dahaka and the Sand Wraith If I'm not mistaken, during the Sandwraith part of the Prince of Persia Warrior Within game, the Dahaka chases the Sandrwaith when he is in the past, as a contrast to him chasing the Prince in the present. It seems that, just as the Prince doesn't belong in the present timeline for having opened the sands, the Sandwraith doesn't belong in the past. Can anyone confirm this and update the prince's biography? Thanks 19:42, October 3, 2014 (UTC)